1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly, more particularly to a bicycle wheel assembly with spoke-covering members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle wheel assembly includes a wheel rim defining a rotation axis, a hub extending along the rotation axis and radially spaced apart from the wheel rim, and a plurality of spokes having inner ends fixed on the hub and outer ends fixed to the wheel rim, thereby interconnecting the hub and the wheel rim.
The conventional wheel assembly is disadvantageous in that injury is possible in case the user accidentally touch the spokes when the wheel assembly is in motion.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a bicycle wheel assembly with spoke-covering members so as to avoid the undesired occurrence of the prior art.
Accordingly, a wheel assembly of the present invention includes: a wheel rim defining a rotation axis; a hub extending along said rotation axis, and radially spaced apart from said wheel rim, and having opposite left and right ends; a plurality of equi-angularly spaced apart spoke units interconnecting the hub and the wheel rim; complementary left and right spoke-covering members mounted respectively on the left and right ends of the hub and abutting against and cooperating with each other to confine a spoke-receiving space therebetween for receiving the spoke units, each of the left and right spoke-covering members having a central portion extending radially from the hub, and a plurality of equi-angularly spaced apart blade portions extending radially from the central portion to the wheel rim, each of the blade portions of the left spoke-covering member abutting against and cooperating with a respective one of the blade portions of the right spoke-covering member to confine a portion of the spoke-receiving space, each of the spoke units extending from the hub into the portion of the spoke-receiving space between a respective one of the blade portions of the left spoke-covering member and a respective one of the blade portions of the right spoke-covering member; and a fastener unit for fastening the left and right spoke-covering members together so as to prevent removal of the same from the wheel rim and the hub.